


Edward Kenway NSFW Headcanons

by my_soliloquy_chamber



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber
Summary: This author’s headcanons for what Edward Kenway likes, and how he came to like those things.
Kudos: 13





	Edward Kenway NSFW Headcanons

* * *

1.

Edward loves to feel different textures, always has. Different types of cloth, wood, stone, food, hair. It’s not something he can attribute to anyone else, it’s just the way he is. His mam told him he used to shove anything and everything into his mouth as a child, or sit and stroke a bit of fur or a rock against his cheek for ages. He loves how different patches of skin feel different under his hands or lips or tongue. The inner thigh and outer thigh are very different. The skin of a breast which transitions smoothly into nipple, which itself is very different when soft and relaxed versus hard and puckered. The wet, slippery folds of a quim. The soft, spongy, slick glands at the head of a cock. The tight squeeze of an arse around his tongue. Another’s tongue against his own. He just likes it, always has.

2.

He loves giving women orgasms and tries to always get them off first. This is because of Caroline. His first few times with women, he just humped them like a dog with no care or understanding of their needs, behaving the way he heard the boys and men around him say it should be done, and thinking it was truth. His first time with Caroline (obviously long before they married, Caroline is no fool) he tried the same thing and was unceremoniously stopped. What followed was a very awkward lecture about valuing other people and their needs, after which the night ended. The next time he saw her he promptly asked her to teach him and she genially agreed. Luckily, Edward is a very quick study. Unluckily, there were quite a few times in the beginning where he tried to make their lovemaking good for Caroline, but he suffered _premature ejaculation_ and then promptly fell asleep. He was only seventeen at the time, bless, but that is when he vowed to himself and his future wife to always give her at least one orgasm before taking any pleasure for himself, to ensure he never left her so frustrated again. He has brought this philosophy with him to the West Indies, much to the delight of the local _dancers_.

3.

Edward does not mind cunnilingus during menstruation at all. This is also thanks to Caroline, but it was an unwitting lesson. She was simply sitting on his face one evening enjoying her paramour’s tongue when her period arrived unannounced and unnoticed. It wasn’t until she was finished and Edward sat up with a wide, blood stained grin, expecting his own turn, that she screamed in horror. She, of course, realized quickly what had happened, but poor Edward did not. Can’t have any sex-ed without schools after all. Once she had reassured him that he had not injured her and that this was actually normal for her body to do, and he in turn had reassured her that he was not disgusted by her or her fluids in his mouth, and that he in fact did not mind any of it at all as long as he was making her feel _good,_ and went off on a bit of a tangent on how sheep are castrated and well, a little bit of her blood really wasn’t a bother as long as she wasn’t hurt, she had realized that this might be an excellent way to get through the more uncomfortable and painful parts of her period and conspired together with him to make that reality. Unfortunately, all their talk and reassurance and education and tangents and conspiring had taken place while the blood was still sitting on poor Edward’s face, and when it was finally washed off, he was stuck with a very suspicious copper discoloration of the beard around his mouth for a week. Nowadays he gladly helps the local _dancers_ out if they ask him, but he makes sure to wash his face right away when he’s done.

4.

He loves giving fellatio. This came as a great surprise to him and the discovery is obviously unrelated to Caroline. All his life he’s suffered inappropriate and sometimes frightening comments from other men and some women about his cock-sucking lips, and the use he should put them to. This made him very adamant to never, ever do anything like that at all. Well, the comments didn’t exactly stop once he went to sea, and his resolve became if possible even firmer. But then there was this young man, right? You know, on the ship with him? And he didn’t make those comments, he talked more about how he wanted to suck _Edward’s_ cock than anything, and never talked about what Edward should do with his mouth. And, well, you know. It’s dark and dank and terrible on those ships and you take whatever comforts you find. So Edward let the young man suckle his tackle, and honestly it felt so much better than when Caroline did it, but Jaysus don’t _ever_ tell her that ‘cause he doesn’t want her to refuse to do it again. Anyway, once he’d finished, he felt that guilt of other people’s needs creeping up and offered a helping hand. But after a few times, it started to feel, you know, rude? To only offer a hand. And the young man wasn’t pressuring him _at all_ , and also really seemed to enjoy himself when he sucked Edward, so he decided to give it a try. He wasn’t great at it, and it took several times for him to get decent at it, but he’s a fast learner and he was _really_ motivated. Turns out, the weight of a cock on his tongue is _nice_. Edward liked the different textures, the flavors, the slide, the way his tongue and lips got numb and tingly after he’d sucked a while, the way his jaw ached. It was all just… nice. Doesn’t hurt that he really likes the taste and texture of the release as well. He likes that _a lot._ Shot out of a cock, sucked out of a quim, eaten out of an ass, licked off of skin, whatever way he can get it, he likes the taste of it…. _Anyway_. He’s really selective with the men he’ll suck though, because so many of them have an unfortunate tendency to equate a man on his knees, sucking on their cock, as subservient and weak, and well… that’s not a slot Edward fits very well into. He’s been wondering if maybe Adéwalé is the right kind of man, but he hasn’t worked up the courage to bring that up yet.

5.

Edward likes to have something up his arse sometimes. Cock, fingers, tongue, other… doesn’t really matter, just _something_ please, if it’s not too much of a bother. That one is Caroline’s fault. This was very early in their relationship (but after she’d taught him to care about others) and she’d heard something somewhere about men and their arses and wanted to find out if it were true, and well, Edward was a very hornery young man and she was letting him touch her and stick his fingers and tongue and even cock in lots of her places, and it was only fair that she got to explore and stick her fingers or tongue in whatever of his places she liked. Well, it was strange and awkward the first time, and honestly he didn’t really even understand what she was trying to do, and also he was really tense and the spit on her finger probably wasn’t enough for the purpose, but Caroline was tenacious and very curious and didn’t want to give up until she had her answer, so to give the whole affair more of the lubrication they both agreed was needed, she stuck her fingers up inside herself and scooped out some of her own wetness, and when Edward saw her do that he, well, let’s just say he became very relaxed, ok? And very relaxed was just the ticket, because her fingers just slid right in after that, and it didn’t hurt or was uncomfortable at all, and then she found what she was looking for and both Caroline and Edward were convinced that the strange rumors were true and added that trick to their lovemaking toolbox. Just like with fellatio, it is difficult to find a man, or a woman really, who understands that this does not mean he is weak and exploitable, but simply that he likes pleasure and knows what makes him feel good. He thinks that maybe Adéwalé would be amiable to helping here too, if he could just figure out how to bring it up.

6.

He’s been with a few people, mostly _dancers_ , since coming to the Bahamas who want him to hurt them somehow, you know, _during_. Sometimes it’s just to be a little rough, go a little fast, say disparaging things, pinch, bite, stuff like that. That’s fine, he doesn’t initiate it, but if they want it and it gets them really riled up, well that gets him riled up too. But sometimes it’s more than that. They want him to cause real harm. Use his knives to make them bleed, or his hands to make them suffocate. He doesn’t like that and usually apologizes and leaves if it’s brought up. It’s too close to what he does as a pirate, see? More than once he’s had to squeeze the life out of a man in defense of his ship or carve his knife into yielding skin to make the enemy spill the location of hidden treasures. He shudders at the thought of what he would become if he learned to _enjoy_ that, the same way he _enjoys_ bedding a woman. Certainly that creature is not someone Caroline would let back into her bed and her life.

6.1

One girl though, she asked for him to spank her. Just put her over his knee like a naughty child, flip her dress up to expose her bare bottom, and spank her hard. He surprised himself with how much he liked that. The loud smacks, her loud shouts and moans, her red skin getting redder and hotter with every strike, his hand print clear and stark on her soft, round bottom. He wonders if Caroline would enjoy it. Would moan and shout and squirm and sob like that lovely girl. He really hopes she would. He thinks about it a lot when he’s alone and forced to take care of himself. What she would sound like begging him to stop and keep going at the same time, what she would feel like getting redder and hotter and more tender, what she would smell like getting wetter and wetter with no help or anything to rub against. Yeah, he thinks about that a lot.

7.

He’s never reflected on what his sexuality might be. Feels it’s uncomplicated, really. He just loves Caroline. The rest is just... Sex is sex, pleasure is pleasure, orgasms are orgasms. Scholars in the field might have some opinions or labels for him to try out, but to Edward… Who gives a shit about that stuff, just get your bits out and into his mouth, or arse, or hands, or wherever. All this talking is getting in the way of the pleasure we could be having, ya know?

* * *


End file.
